<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Where I Want You by SarcasticSmiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743576">Right Where I Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler'>SarcasticSmiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hux Needs A Hug [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren gets Hux where he wants him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hux Needs A Hug [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Where I Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by various lines and phrases cherry picked from Marianas Trench's 'Shake Tramp' and 'Desperate Measures'<br/>(Seriously though, how can I not associate Hux with the lines 'They slap you like a bitch, And you take it like a whore'?)</p>
<p>Apologies in advance for any errors, this has barely been proofread.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a leather clad hand striking flesh was shockingly loud in the small office.</p>
<p>The silence that descended immediately after was almost deafening in comparison.</p>
<p>Kylo’s hands flexed at his sides, resisting the urge to curl the Force around his General’s throat. Instead he took satisfaction in the growing horror and panic taking over Hux’s usual sneering expression.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, shall I?” he asked, a smirk tugging at his stinging cheek.</p>
<p>“I-I…”</p>
<p>“You slap like a little bitch, Hux, but I’ll accept your answer for now,” leering, Kylo grasped Hux’s chin, thumb pressing into his plump lower lip. “After all, it’ll make it so much more satisfying when you come crawling.”</p>
<p>He didn’t wait for Hux to find his voice, leaving the paling General to the oppressive silence of his office.</p>
<p>Kylo barely noticed the officers and Stormtroopers jumping out of his path as he made his way to the throne room, a smirk curving his lips.</p>
<p>Now the fun began.</p>
<p>Now he got to push.</p>
<p>Hux would break.</p>
<p>And Kylo would get what he wanted.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>He started small, just testing the waters.</p>
<p>Projects and missions Hux would enjoy went to Old Imperials.</p>
<p>Officers loyal to Hux were passed over for promotions.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the taste of Hux’s frustration.</p>
<p>Savouring the sharpness it created in the Force.</p>
<p>He stepped up his game.</p>
<p>Credit for Hux’s ideas and plans went to others.</p>
<p>The Stormtrooper programme was slowly and painfully removed from his tight grip.</p>
<p>Discussions and requests for a clone army thrown in his face.</p>
<p>Other Generals given greater glory, while Hux’s ship was left scraps, drifting through the Outer Rim.</p>
<p>He could see the toll it was taking on the once prideful General.</p>
<p>He watched the cracks appear, watched them widen and splinter.</p>
<p>Watched as the respect Hux once commanded drained from those around him.</p>
<p>He made his final moves.</p>
<p>Kylo transferred to the <em>Steadfast</em>, taking Hux with him.</p>
<p>Then he made Hux watch as he promoted Pryde to Allegiant General.</p>
<p>After that it was only a matter of time before Hux turned up at his door.</p>
<p>It took a little longer than Kylo expected, although he could admit a grudging respect for Hux holding out for so long, but eventually he felt the snap.</p>
<p>He relished the ripples in the Force, wallowing in the feel of a strong will crumbling.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>“Was I unclear about the crawling part of this?” Kylo asked when Hux strode into the throne room, attempting to maintain a confident posture.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader?”</p>
<p>Kylo merely cocked a dark brow, looking pointedly at the floor before returning his gaze to Hux’s flushing face.</p>
<p>And oh, what a delicious image it presented.</p>
<p>The prideful, sneering cur lowering himself to his hands and knees.</p>
<p>Crumpling and dirtying that immaculate uniform.</p>
<p>“Much better,” he grinned, settling back on his throne. “Now come here, little bitch, I think it’s time we put that whore mouth of yours to good use.”</p>
<p>The humiliation, frustration, anger, and broken resignation poured from Hux in waves.</p>
<p>It was a heady feeling to have it rise around him, feeding the Dark.</p>
<p>“Well? Get on with it then,” he said when Hux hesitated between his spread legs.</p>
<p>Trembling glove-clad fingers reached out to tug at Kylo’s robes.</p>
<p>He allowed it for a few moments, watching the humiliated flush darken and spread from Hux’s blazing cheeks to his throat and ears.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Armitage,” Kylo huffed, smacking away Hux’s hands to open his trousers and release his hard cock to the perpetually chilly air. “I would’ve thought your whore mother had taught you better.”</p>
<p>The moment Hux opened his mouth to protest, Kylo fisted his hair and yanked him down onto his cock. A groan broke through his lips at the rhythmic clenching around the head when Hux gagged.</p>
<p>Keeping his grip on the fiery strands, Kylo set a punishing pace. Fucking Hux’s convulsing throat. He thought nothing of using the Force to freeze Hux in place when he began to struggle against the rough treatment, tears pouring down his cheeks, and drool spilling down his chin.</p>
<p>Heat soon pooled in Kylo’s belly, but he needed something more to tip him over.</p>
<p>Eyes shut and head tipped back, he thrust his hips as he yanked Hux down.</p>
<p>Again and again.</p>
<p>Quicker and quicker.</p>
<p>And there!</p>
<p>Kylo held Hux close, his nose pressed uncomfortably against him.</p>
<p>Hux couldn’t breathe, he was beginning to panic.</p>
<p>It rose around them, striking at Kylo’s mind.</p>
<p>It was enough.</p>
<p>Kylo tripped over the edge with a loud drawn out groan, pulling Hux back enough to flood his tongue with come.</p>
<p>Slumping back, he released his grip on Hux’s hair, letting his cock slip from the trembling man’s puffy lips. Hux’s panting, almost sobbing, breaths were a lovely accompaniment to the warm afterglow suffusing his body.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, Kylo studied the wrecked man at his feet. The image before him so much better than he’d imagined.</p>
<p>“The Shu-Torun trade deal.”</p>
<p>“S-supreme Leader?” a shiver of pleasure ran down Kylo’s spine at Hux’s completely wrecked voice.</p>
<p>“It’s yours.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Ah-ah,” Kylo chastised. “You want a better mission then you better offer me something more than a slack mouth to fuck next time.”</p>
<p>Hux hesitated, face paling. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Kylo mocked, patting Hux’s cheek. “Now what do you say?”</p>
<p>“…thank you, Supreme Leader?”</p>
<p>“Good boy. Now go clean up, General, you’re a fucking mess.”</p>
<p>Tucking himself away, Kylo’s lips curved in a sharp little smile as he watched Hux stagger from the room.</p>
<p>He’d be back, of that Kylo was certain, and he was very much looking forward to seeing what lengths the General would now go to, to regain his standing in the Order.</p>
<p>It’d taken a while, but Kylo now had the proud Hux right where he wanted him, and he was going to exploit it to its fullest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is a bit subpar, I can admit that and I'm sorry for it. I've been working on some original fiction recently but then depression and anxiety decided to steal my voice from me, so I thought I'd come back to the comfort that is Fanfiction to try and find it again. Apologies in advance for any shit I toss your way while I do that.</p>
<p>Also if you think I'm missing any tags, please let me know so I can add them, I'm so damn tired right now that I've only put in the most basic ones I could think of.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>